


New Life for us (Destiel & Sabriel AU)

by ameliacole1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Destiel - Freeform, AU Sabriel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, School, School AU Supernatural Fandom, Smut, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacole1998/pseuds/ameliacole1998
Summary: Supernatural AU fan fiction about Cas and Gabe 2 brothers escaping their father and finding a new life in a different town until their father finds them trying to take away the younger brother Gabriel in order to "fix" his son.Join the Characters on their journey to happiness and see if they will be able to deal with their past or it will take over the happiness they found in their new home.The story will develop taking its needed time and there will be a lot of fluff and smut. SO BE PREPARED MY FRIENDS!
Relationships: Dean and Castiel, Destiel, Sabriel - Relationship, Sam and Gabriel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	1. Trying to find my way home

* * *

* * *

"We are almost there, hang on." - Cas said to Gabe. 

Cas looked at his little brother on the passenger seat, giving him a smile in hopes to cheer him up. 

"You said that 30 minutes ago" - Gabe replied without bothering to look at his brother looking out of the window, scanning the area. 

"I'm glad we moved though." - Gabe said. 

"I know me too." - Cas sighed remembering the fight with his father. "New town, new life, we will have fun." - Cas said to Gabe. 

They eventually drove into town relying on the map app on Gabe's phone, they found a cheap motel to pass the night as they were supposed to move into their house the next day. 

Cas worked for the entire year saving up money to be able to move out from his father who was a crazy writer who believed in ghosts and demons and didn't miss the chance to give a lecture, being verbally abusive sometimes even physically, especially with his little brother. 

Exhausted from the long and pretty boring road trip, both brothers didn't even remember how they passed out on their uncomfortable motel beds. 

Morning sunlight woke Gabe up, it was unnatural for him to wake up that early especially when he knew he didn't have school that day. He lifted himself up, hearing several of his joints crack from the hard and uncomfortable bed he fell asleep in. 

Sitting on the bed, he rubbed his eyes slowly, examining the room around him as he didn't get the chance to do it at night. Cas was still sleeping on the bed beside Gabe. Gabe had thoughts that filled his body with excitement. It was actually the day he and his brother were supposed to move into their own place where they would finally feel comfortable and most importantly at home. 

It was 10 in the morning when Cas opened his eyes, finding his brother sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his phone with a smile. 

"Please tell me you aren't watching what you're not supposed to" - Cas joked as he sat up straight and stretched. 

"Don't ask if you don't want to know big bro." - Gabe chuckled, putting the phone on the bed and turned to face his brother. 

"I can't believe we are in a different town and moving in to our own place." - Gabe said. 

"Well I can believe cuz I already saw the place and signed the contract on renting the house, it's not really a castle but it's quite big, that's the positive thing about small towns, the houses are cheaper and cozier" - Cas said with a smile, remembering how the place looked and the room that he was going to give to Gabe with a most beautiful view. Finally, his little brother would be treated like a person deserves to be treated. 

"Lets go ahead and move in, what do you say?" - Cas said. 

"Fucking finally, you've been snoring for too long." - Gabe said. 

It didn't take long for the two brothers to get ready and hit the road which took them roughly 15 minutes. Gladly, Cas had his Pontiac of 1978, black chrome was reflecting the sunlight with a Led Zeppelin song playing on the radio. 


	2. Home

* * *

* * *

Cas pulled up on the parking space in front of a 2-floor house that wasn't very big, as they got out of the car, Gabe ran into the house that had almost all the furnishings needed besides the sofa and the TV. His big brother got into the house, grabbing a box from the back seat of the Pontiac. 

"It's so amazing..." - Gabe said as he looked around and finally had the feeling of being home, even if it was new and he didn't even see it entirely. 

"Let's go, I'll show you your room." - Gabe said as he put the box on the floor and headed upstairs hearing Gabe's excited giggles following him. 

As they entered the room that was lit up, the walls were light green with the bed in the middle of the room and the desk beside the wide window as well as shelves waiting to be filled with all of Gabe's books and figurines. It was a very simple but cozy room with an amazing view of the park. 

Gabe gasped in awe, looking around him as he imagined filling all the room with his stuff, which wasn't much as they were fast in packing and took as much as they could while their father was passed out from liquor on the couch. 

"You surprise me everyday big bro. I love it I really do." - Gabe said as he looked around with a wide smile on his face. 

"Let me guess, the view was the reason we rented this one, right?" - Gabe questioned. 

"Exactly and we have a backyard as well" Cas said with a smile as he looked at his brother far and beyond happy to give something like a good life to his brother, Gabe deserved it, he was an amazing cheerleader and was very good at math and logic, not the biggest fan of science but he was still passing his grades. 

"Just don't fill it up with candy wrappers." - Cas warned his little brother. 

"I can't promise you that..." Gabe said, still smiling as he leaves the room exploring every inch of the house, both of the rooms were upstairs, each on the different end of the house and the staircase was in the middle of the house that was taking you down to the living room and the kitchen. 

There was a door in the kitchen that would lead to a room with the washing machine and finally the backyard that was cluttered with over-grown plants and grass, it would be a pain in the ass to fix it all but it would be enjoyable as it was their new home. 

It took only 20 minutes to get all the boxes in from the car to be placed in the living room, but it took a lot longer to unpack and put everything in its places. It was gone 7pm, they finished and the cherry on top was the boys placing their mum's picture above the fireplace. 

"Well, we are done unpacking; we are still short on money but what do you say we go and get a pizza, it's our first day in the house after all. What do you say?" - Cas asked Gabe with his hands softly resting on his hips. 

"Oh God yes! I'm starving" - Gabe said with enthusiasm and hunger, he started walking towards the door, he didn't need Cas' permission. 

After getting their pizza, they discussed the plans they had for staying in the town, as Cas was saving up for the entire year so that they could both move to a new town and they had money aside to live off while Cas was searching for a job. 

The rent wasn't much but in a week, the school term would start and Gabe would need supplies, this year is Gabe's first year in high school and it was a new school. 

Before the brothers moved, Cas left for a week to check out the new town, lying to his dad that he had to help a friend paint and reconstruct his house so that he could come to the town a week prior to enroll Gabe into school and view a few houses to rent, Cas felt very guilty to leave Gabe with his drunk father that would regularly restrain Gabe and beat him for the tiniest reason possible. Fortunately, now that would never happen again. 

"We need to get a TV and a couch." - Cas said, looking at Gabriel stuffing his face with the last slice of pizza. 

"Sounds good, a big one please, a PS4 too please " Gabe said, as he started daydreaming of all the stuff he wanted. 

"Yeah right!" - Cas said sarcastically. "Look, when I get a job, we will see about the PS4." Cas said, before he sipped on his coke. 

"Whatever..." Gabe said, as he snapped out of his dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys if you are on 2nd chapter hope you liked the first one, Let me know how you like it so far.  
> Love, Amelia


	3. The new Job

* * *

* * *

The week passed so fast Gabe didn't even realize door to Cas's room slammed open and Gabe jumped on Cas's bed slamming himself on his brother. 

"Cas get your lazy ass up its my first day to the new school." excited like it's the best thing that happened to Gabe. 

"What are you and where is my brother who hates the school and getting up early" cracks one eye open not understanding what's going on with Gabe. 

"New life New me" looks happy but nervous. 

"Seriously where is my brother?"Cas stares at him not believing what he just heard. 

40 minutes later. 

"Cas turn the car over I changed my mind" Gabe panicked as Cas pulled up on the parking lot of the school. 

"Now that's the Gabriel I know," laughs looking at Gabe "c'mon it will go great, you will meet new people new friends, maybe a nice girl that you might like "Cas winks at Gabe. 

"I'm want to throw up..." looks at Cas with a disgusted face...meaning the girls. 

"It's cuz you are nervous, c'mon get out the car already or I'll take your hand and walk you there like in the kinder garden" smiles at Gabe with raised eyebrows and slowly opens the door on his side to sound look more determined. 

"No! Thank you ... I'll walk myself" it took less then quarter of a second and Gabe was standing by the driver window outside the car. "Don't screw up on your interview dumbass." 

"I won't assbutt" starts the car. 

"I'll never understand that insult," Gabe mumbles as he nervously starts walking towards the main entrance of the school. There were so many kids his age and a bit older than him, he was a feisty little kid but only around people he knew and on the cheer practice but the rest of the time he was a very shy and quite unless he was nervous in that case he was just ... awkward as he called himself. 

Cas watched his brother with a smile as he entered the school then his smile turned into a nervous face as he remembered about the interview, a very important one. It was in a local realtor company but they were very strict so he needed to go prepared. The company wasn't very far away and he had an hour before his interview so he just once more went through the history of the place to be prepared as well as the requirements they published that they needed. He started the car and arrived to the company good 20 mins before the interview. This interview was very important to both of the brothers as after getting the couch and the TV both of them were on sail but still. 

The interview went really well, at least he thought so. Coming out of the place he decided to take a walk around the main street of the town. There was the Mall, quite few shops, supermarkets, the hospital and the police station. That was the heart of the town, the small town with barely 17 000 people leaving in it and it was pretty safe. Cas did his research before moving, anyone who would hear about him, how responsible and organized he was they definitely wouldn't imagine what hell he has been through with his brother and what demons he had in his mind which was the opposite of his routine that was close to perfect.He had to be as good as he could for his little brother, he would die for him and even more than that if he only had the chance. 

Suddenly his phone rang as he was walking in the mall. That was the company that he had the interview few hours prior. 

"Hello, Castiel this is the realtor company, I'm Johanna Harvel you had interview with us earlier today." 

"Hi, yes I recognized the phone number" feeling nervous as that interview and the job means a lot to him. 

"Unfortunately, your profile is not what we are looking for, you were great let me give you that. The only problem that we had that u are in your mid-twenties and don't have much experience in the area." 

"I understand, well thank you for letting me know early" he was upset and it was quite obvious in his voice even the woman on the phone was trying to cheer him up. 

"it is all my pleasure, if you don't mind i will save your CV in case we will need any assistants, believe me you will be the first to get the interview." 

"That actually would be great" flattered on the offer. 

After few more minutes he hang up and decided to check if any stores or shops had vacancies for workers so he started walking down the main street going into every place but with no result, felt like forever and he couldn't find anything but a lady from one shop mentioned that the coffeeshop bakery 2 blocks down has a vacancy for a waiter and that he should check it out, and that's what he did. 

"Hi there" he politely greeted with the smile the woman standing by the counter as he walked in to the bakery called "Slice from the Heaven" which was pretty calm at that hour of the day. 

"Oh hello there boy! " surprised to see a new face in the familiar town made the woman curious." How can I help you today? " 

"Well, being honest I am searching a job and one of the sweet ladies few blocks up the street told me you have a vacancy for a waiter." 

"We actually do, but it's not just the waiter, will you be able to help out once a week in the kitchen? Because my daughter is the cook and she have lessons to give about cooking in the cooking school." 

"That's totally fine with me." smiles in hopes his got the job. 

"In that case, let's take a seat and meet properly."said the woman , giving a gesture to the girl in the kitchen to take over the counter. Walking away from the counter she sits down with Cas by the table beside window. " So tell me about you and how you got to this town." 

"Well, my name is Castiel you can call me Cas, I'm 24 moved here a week ago with my 17-year-old brother. We wanted to start a new life, so I arranged the moving. I finished high school went to college for a year then dropped out to take care of my brother. i can give the copy of my Id and my CV so you can check it if you would like to do that," he was very sincere, he didn't like lying cuz that's what his dad would do, or come up with a ridiculous excuse. "So now I am searching for a job. " 

"Nice to meet you Cas, I'm Dona, that's my daughter Claire, "shows to the girl standing by the counter that didn't seem very friendly, "... the cook. I will take the copy of your ID and if you don't mind starting from tomorrow at 8 AM, we don't have a dress code or anything but be tidy... we had this guy Ash ... oh god he was stinky as hell." she looked like she actually remembered how he smelled. 

" That's fine to me, actually perfect." Cas smiled wide looking at Dona and handing her the CV and the copy of his ID. 

"Oh awesome you already got the copy!" she snapped out of the memory of the smelly man. "So responsible, you seem a great guy. So, you are working 8 to 5 with an hour lunch time at 2 till 3, around this time. You are free on Wednesdays and Sundays." 

"Perfect! Can't wait to start tomorrow. " very excited that he got the job, not the planned one but still. Dona was a sweet and friendly lady with blond hair and dimples, she was very smiley so the dimples were easy to see all the time. "Can't wait to tell my brother I got a job." 

"Maybe you could bring him around some day. We don't get much new faces around here." 

"That's a great idea he will love here, and do you guys have chocolate pie? Gabriel loves those." 

"Yeah, we actually got the best one around here, " Dona smiles and starts walking towards the counter. 

"He will be happy then," chuckles and fallows Dona. " I'll get the whole thing those are 8 slices right?" Takes out the wallet and pays for the pie. 

"You get the worker discount," she smiles and calls out for Claire to bring a whole chocolate pie. 

"Well thank you!" Smiles and looks up to see Claire come up with the pie. 

"There you go."Claire puts the pie on the counter. 

"Thank you! I'm Cas nice to meet you." stretches his hand over the counter and shakes Claire's hand as she gives him a brief friendly smile. 

"I'm Claire, so you start tomorrow?" she asks looking at her mum, 

"Yupe tomorrow!" Dona exclaims before Cas. 

"Did you tell him about Ash." mumbles to her mum. 

"Damn straight I did." Dona looks down with wide eyes. 

"I won't smell I promise," Cas joked and smiled. 

"We believe you kid." Dona looks at him and as they say their goodbyes Cas walks out happy as everything seems to be even too good to be true. 


	4. I guess for first day it wasn't that  bad...

Gabriel walk through the school's hallways looking around trying to match the numbers on the doors to the ones on his schedule list. 

"Okay I have History now let's see, " mumbles to himself checking the doors, it's only few minutes are left till the bell rings. He is too shy to ask people around that look like everyone knows each other and some just ignore him the rest stairs. Suddenly he feels someone's finger pocking his shoulder. Turning around he sees a sweet smiling girl looking at him with bright ginger almost red hair. 

"Hey you weirdo!" pushes his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry do I know you?" gets confused as it looks like she knows him. 

"No but I'm your friend from now, I'm Charlie." grabs Gabes hand and shakes it. 

"Well as you didn't really leave me the choice to decide," Gabe chuckles and shakes her hand, "I'm Gabe it's nice meeting you. " 

"It's nice meeting you too, you are first year high school, right?" 

"How did you know," looks at her again confused. 

"Duh it's all over your schedule," makes a gesture Gabe to look down, 

"Oh right," gives her a little laugh. 

"The school is small so there is only one group for the first year students, let's go I'll show you were to go, I'm in your class by the way." 

"Thanks that's kind of you," smiles walking with her to the class. 

"As long as you like peperoni pizza and The Hobbit we are besties and no need to say thank you." 

"Love and Definitely super fan, I guess I accidentally found a bestie"said Gabriel with a friendly smile 

"I bet you did." gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder with a wide smile. 

They took their seats the Classroom was half full so they set on behind another on the last 2 seats of the row, just in time when the bell rang announcing the start of the classes. Not long after few guys came to the room and gave a wave to Charlie sitting in front of them. 

Gabes attention specifically caught the guy who was very tall and well-built with a grey a bit over-sized shirt with baggy ruffled jeans and his flawless brown hair a bit longer than his golden hair that he had sleeked back and a bit messy front. The guy obviously didn't notice him and set down in front of Charlie then turned to her. 

"Hey girl! Happy to come back from your trip?" he smiled and talked to her as Gabe wouldn't stop glancing at him trying to be as invisible as possible. The guy was very attractive and way to out of his league as he thought even though Gabe had the body and the brains not even talking about the cutest face with freckles under his eyes and across his nose. 

"Heyo Sammy boy! As if. Was boring as always met a nice girl though," winks at him- if you know what I mean. 

"Yeah unfortunately I do...."shakes his head and turns slightly to Gabe not noticing he was looking at him one second ago. 

"Oh that's Gabe he is the new kid, met him earlier we are besties now, ... he likes the Hobbit." leans in a bit whispering he is pretty shy. 

"Hey Gabe!" calls him to get his attention. 

"Hey..." Gabe looks at both of them. 

"This is Sam Winchester our Football Team Captain and even if that sounds strange, the biggest nerd in the universe even bigger one than me" she smiled at her short description of Sam Winchester. 

"Well I would fight you on that cause I'm the biggest nerd in the existence of the universe," Gabe says and looks at Sam and continues "Hi I'm Gabe, nice to meet you." introduces himself as Sam smiles at him in a friendly way which Gabe would never expect. 

"Well now you know my biggest and darkest secret cause of her."Sam smiles and gives Charlie a wink" It's nice to meet you too, you guys can catch the lunch with me and boys later. 

"Sure, we will" looks at Gabe then giving Sam a reassuring nod while Gabe looks nervous. 

"Charlie are you sure? I don't think I'll fit in into that picture." looks at her rising his eyebrows. 

"You will fit in just fine." winks at him- why you think you won't? 

"Well..." starts to whisper so only Charlie can hear. " look I'm kind of into guys, last time jokes found out I ended up in the hospital...please don't tell to anyone" 

"You kidding me?...." looks at him with a resting bitch face, "I'm into girls and there are several people in the football team and cheerleader team that are gay, don't worry about that here, The only ones you should stay away of is those 4, they are loving to bully people that is not "fitting their religious ways" " glances at 4 teens in the front row all sitting together talking about something pretty loud. 

"Who are they?"looks at Charlie. 

"See the blondie? That's Michael the one with shorter blond hair is Lucifer those are priests' sons and the other 2 are Crowley the one with the British accent, and the one other one is Salazar. They will bully anyone who will let them.I guess you could say God works in mysterious ways huh?" shakes her head and takes out notebooks to prepare for the class. 

Four classes pass by as Charlie and Gabe talk more and Charlie tells him about her funny coming out to her mum, while Gabe after avoiding his dad's topic starts to slowly open up telling her about his alcoholic abusive dad that would beat him up for anything and the theory was that he just had too much hate for him cause he was attracted to guys and anything would trigger him and that his Brother Cas arranged them to move and that's how he was there now. 

"He sounds like a total dick!" Charlie said without trying to hide her temper. 

"He really is, I couldn't bare seeing Cas's face when he would wash my bruised face. I still got this scare that is pretty resent." Points at the scar on his eyebrow that still was a bit reddish. 

"You gonna fit in great here don't worry, and you got an awesome brother too," she pets his back "if anyone tries to push you around or bully you, you tell me ill kick their asses they are afraid of me... kind of," giggles "They are really afraid of Sam" Her little giggle making Gabe light up a bit. It was nice and relieving to talk with someone as Gabe only had only Cas and no one else to talk to. 

"Will do, will do." gives her a reassuring smile and asks " Hey uhm... I was a cheerleader in my last school. Can I get into the team as well?" 

"Yeah sure you can after this one lets go ill introduce you to the team the rest will be on your awesomeness though." Charlie clarifies that she can't influence the team's decision. 

"Sounds fair to me." sits back feeling a bit better after sharing with someone who understands. 

Before the lunch time Charlie helps him to get into the cheer-leading team and grabbed the schedule of the practices. Gabe had to show few tricks and got himself a spot pretty easy as he was very flexible and prepared. 

"You didn't tell me you were that good at it!" Charlie still impressed from Gabe's abilities. 

"Trying to be humble," already comfortable with her and shows true him that is anything but humble. 

"You Humble? Yeah right and I'm princess Lea," They laugh and talk their way to the cafeteria. " Come on let's go to sit with Sam" they walk to the table where Sam was sitting with his lunch trey and was reading something in his phone. "Hey yo Sammy boy."Charlie exclaimed 

"Hey there guys." he puts his phone down greeting them with a soft smile. 

"Yo you have to see what this guy here does!" shakes Gabe by his shoulders head poking out from the side of him. - He is magnificent. 

"What did you do to impress her like that, last time she used word magnificent was the first time she saw boobs," Sam looks at Gabe with a smile which makes Gabe's cheeks cover with soft shade of pink blush, Sam was so handsome and it looked like he didn't have any idea about that. 

"Well nothing special, just got into Cheer-leading team and I think she is just surprised that someone who is a potato face can do cheer-leading pretty well." 

"Pretty well? Dude Sam you will see and tell me if he is not amazing at it." looks at Sam larking for an approving smile. 

"I will see and tell you what I think." smiles at Charlie that started to calm down about it while Gabe got very nervous that Sam would watch him on the practice which seemed to happen at the same time as football practice. 

"I'll try to deliver then. " gives Sam a wink. 

"I am sure you will," smiles playfully and looks down while still smiling definitely noticing the wink and the playful look on his face with a little bit mixed with blush, nervousness also that mix was so pure and cute in Sam's eyes. Charlie noticing that turns to Gabe. 

"Hey I helped you to get into Team I'll accept a slice of pizza as a "thank you"," smiles at him 

"Seriously? Fiiine just cause you are just as weird as me," walks towards the line section to get her a pizza slice. While Charlie gets in Sam's face. 

"You like the guy, don't you?!"asks him the second Gabe leaves thankfully not hearing the question. 

"What? ... no, I don't...!" looks at Gabe in the line waving at him, "okay maybe a little... I just met the guy I don't know yet... he is cute though." he blushes a bit when Gabe gives him a wide smile with a wave of his hand and another wink. "Don't you dare telling him, he probably isn't even into guys, he is just playful. " 

"He is full on gay Sam," she mumbles and looks at him with a resting bitch face. "Don't screw up your chance cause Zack from the cheerleading team is looking like he is very into him." 

"Here is your pepperoni pizza," puts the tray with the pizza on the table. 

"Thank you!" stuffs her face with the pizza. 

"You are welcome," snaps a picture of her eating messy, " this is in case you will turn on me one day," laughs and sits down making Sam laugh while Charlie didn't even bother to give a shit. 

"Yeah those doesn't work on her, " Sam says looking at Gabe realizing how deep golden are his eyes. 

"She doesn't seem to give a rat's ass about it." looks back at Sam putting his phone into his pocket." Tell me about you Sammy," folds his arms sitting back all focus now on Sam. 

"Well you already know that I am a nerd and the footballs team Captain. I have a brother Dean. He is 23 while I am 18, our dad is the sheriff his name John, Dean works with him in the police station, also my dad owns a mechanic garage where I have a part time job 3 days a week. I think that all about that. Now your turn Mr. Mystery." Sam leans on the table and looks at the golden-haired kid sitting in front of him with a heartwarming smile that makes him blush a bit. 

"Oh, where should I start...I got a brother as well he is 24 his name is Castiel, we just moved in here cause my dad is a douche bag and so we can start over..." doesn't want to tell anything personal to Sam as he doesn't want to scare him off." that's about it really. 

"I am glad you chose this town..." looks at Gabe with a soft smirk, "cause we met and looks like we going to be great friends. Also, you met this Pizza destroying monster..." glances at Charlie with a disgust face as she is all messy Seeming not to give a damn or even hearing the talk. 

"That is very true, ... Is that me or she looks like she is making out thither the slice...?" Laughs at Charlie trying to hide his blush after Sam's words. 

"So, we have the practice after lunch, I will watch and evaluate your cheer-leading which is very important to me, let's see if you can cheer me up" winks playfully. 

"I will give you my best shot." smiles and makes a direct eye contact with Sam for few seconds but it felt like longer. They both blushed and looked away trying to play it off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around guys! love you all!!!


	5. This one was for you...

* * *

* * *

After lunch and one more class the school day was over. Charlie waved her goodbye and walked out of school leaving Gabe alone, thankfully he remembered the way to the field from when they showed up there and Gabe made into the team. 

Within 5 minutes Gabe already was standing in the locker room as a guy approached him. 

"Hey, are you the new guy in the team everyone is crazy about?" The dark-haired guy tried to start a conversation. 

"I suppose that's me" Gabe turned around a bit surprised. He didn't see anyone coming up as he was putting on some shorts that hugged his thighs and bottom in all right places. A bit uncomfortable of the position he was caught in, Gabe blushed a little. 

"Well I'm Zack, I was there when you shocked everyone starting it with 4 Aerials like you just came out of a video game of some sort." Zack continues glancing at Gabe up and down, evaluating what he sees and by the playful smile on his face he definitely liked what he saw. 

"Thank you on that one... Just tried to impress you guys so I can get in to the Team with no questions. I am Gabe short from Gabriel" he blushed more as now Gabe could feel Zack's glare even though he was trying to play it off by looking at his clothes as he folded them quickly to his new assigned locker room in the changing room. There were only 2 changing rooms, one for girls the other one for boys. That meant they were sharing the room with the football team which wasn't a big deal as there were only 4 guy cheerleaders. 

"In that case you pretty much got what you wanted...I will see you on the field in few..." Zack let Gabe to do his thing checking out Gabe at the last time before heading off to the field. 

"That was odd..." Gabe mumbled and looking around him, He had the perfect excuse thinking that it's just to see if there is anyone around but really... his glance desperately was to spot Sam that left the classroom on the last class way before him and Charlie. When he saw no one in the locker room he walked out to the field still looking around, then he saw Zack standing with everyone else and with a rush walked up to them. 

The Lead cheerleader announced that they have a newbie in the team and warned them to not be rude, sarcastically of course. 

One thing he learned in a cheer-leading team is that some people can be jealous but smile in your face... fake as the cheer they brought, but he liked the routine that's the only reason he stuck around long enough to master few tricks and the steaming hot outfit he got to wear of course. 

After the brief introduction they got the instructions of what to do putting Gabe kind of on the spotlight possibly to show him that he is not good to be there like in any other team they want to see the so called "limit" that you can go to. 

The instructions were more than clear, V, few aerials, few jumps candlestick and candle catch, if they wanted to check his limits, they should try harder because those were a piece of cake for Gabe. 

Before starting he looked around noticing that the football team was already on the fielded regrouping and on the side, he saw Sam standing with his friend. Sam was talking to him but his eyes were on Gabriel and probably his hugging outfit. 

Gabe gave him a warm smirk and a wink to which Sam blushed looking down for an instant, then looking back at Gabe that was standing with his back facing Sam about 50 meters away from the football team. 

Feeling Sam's glare burning his back Gabe was determined to show him something better than the instructions he was given. What only he wouldn't do to impress that handsome guy in his football gear standing there and looking at him. 

Little did Sam know, that short and adorable boy standing in his tight cheerleader outfit was going to eat him alive. 

Gabriel looked at Sam catching his eye. Gabe gave him a playful smile that screamed "watch me" and now Sam gave him 100% of his attention while his team was waiting for their trainer. 

With the Lead calling the start, Gabe flawlessly did what was required adding few complicated moves like back flips a after and before aerials and jumps to which the Lead wasn't happy about but the rest of the team watched mouth open. Gabe finished the candlestick with a back flip, a jump and finished it off with a split as he looked back at Sam, that watched him with a smirk on his face this whole time. Sam was burning with blush on his cheeks now. 

Gabriel loved the reaction he got from Sam. It was pretty noticeable that Sam took few minutes to come back to reality as his coach called him 5 times before he reacted and while walking to the trainer he didn't break the eye contact with Gabe. 

It was 2:30 PM when everyone went back to the changing room to get dressed and leave. Gabe managed to put on his clothes before Sam came a long and walked up to him. 

"Hi..." Sam was still in his Football gear. 

"Oh, hello there big kid!" Gabe looked at him moving his own hair to the back of his ears, smiling up at Sam that was standing tall, with his hair a bit wet from the sweat that somehow looked hot. 

"You know you caught my attention with your program there... You definitely cheered me up" Sam gave him a wide smile with a tiny bit of blush which gave Gabe chills as he looked up with a proud smile. 

"I'm glad you liked it... I told you I will give you my best shot." Gabe looked up playfully rising his eyebrow. 

"You really did..." Sam  fought the urge of biting his own lip. 

"Well the performance was especially for you this time..." Gabe grabbed his bag and giving Sam a wink started walking out hitting him with a "You are welcome..." before coming out of the locker room. He was so proud of himself. Gabe felt Sam's glare on his back as he walked out and headed home. 

Sam stood there stooped, if only the words could express how into Gabe he was right now, as he saw him walk out of there in his skinny jeans and a dark blue t shirt. Next thing he knew he was sending a message to Charlie. 

'Hi! I NEED HIS NUMBER!!!!!' Sam sent the message before putting on his clothes on and by the time he was ready to leave he got a message from Charlie. 

'Here *Contact sent* Gabriel Novak (Sam's Crush)' 

Sam smiled at the contact knowing it was the pure truth, he definitely had a crush on the guy. He walked out of school pretty quick heading home thinking what to text Gabe that wouldn't sound very tacky. 


	6. The Unknown number

* * *

* * *

Gabriel opens the door coming in to the living room. 

“Cassie! I’m home” puts his bag down and crushes on the couch. “How did the interview go?” asks with a tired voice looking to the kitchen doorway that was left open. 

Cas comes out from the kitchen and stands beside the couch quiet. 

“I fucked up. I didn’t get the job" tensing every single face muscle not to crack a laughter. 

“Oh, Cas don’t be sad you will get a job soon… and those bastards” raises his voice standing up and walks to Cas “they will regret not taking you because you are awesome” 

Cas cracks a smile. 

“Well I didn’t get that one ….” Pauses so he can see Gabe’s reaction “…I got another job" smiles and hugs his little brother 

“You, dumbass! “laughs hugging Cas back “Tell me about it. What job is it? As long as you are not a hooker, I’m fine with it" laughingly walks with Cas to the kitchen to fix some dinner as his brother tells him about the job, the friendly boss Dona and her daughter Claire. 

They sit down to eat in their living room on the couch when Gabe starts talking about his day and how he met two new friends. Cas was happy to hear his little brother's voice filled with joy and gave him a hug when Gabe told him he managed to get into the cheerleader team. 

The dinner went amazing so peaceful, cozy and unexpectedly Gabe’s phone went off and a message popped up on the screen from an unknown number. 

Unknown: *Hey, I hope you had a great first day in the new school* 

Gabe: *Hey Charlie! It went amazing. You missed so much action. Gosh you had to see how Sam was staring at me!!! I made sure he saw me of course. I bet he is into me now LOL* Gabe texted back confident thinking it’s Charlie cause only she had his number in whole entire school and even in the whole entire town. Only Charlie and Cas new his new number. 

Unknown: *Oh really? And why are you so sure about that* Sam blushed and texted back in less than a second 

Gabe: *It’s the look in his eyes, you know someone is into you if they look at you like that* Gabe texted back biting his lower lip remembering Sam’s face when he looked at him in the locker room, he looked at him like a hungry tiger would look at his playful pray. 

Unknown: *No I didn’t, I look at everyone the same* Sam texted revealing that it was him all this time, which meant a full-blown death for Gabriel who almost fainted on the other side of the screen realizing its Sam. 

Gabe: *Sam I’m so so so so soooooo sorry, I was just fooling around… I thought it was Charlie* Gabe sent as soon as he came back to life from embarrassment. 

Sam: *So… what then? You didn’t think it was a thing back there in the locker room huh? * Sam sent a bit disappointed that Gabe didn’t think it was a big deal., which apparently was for Sam. 

Gabe: *No! Of course not! We are great friends I was just trying to mess around with Charlie. By the way where did you get my number???* Finally breaths out as he felt like he just dodged a bullet of shame. 

Sam: *I see. Great then! I just asked your number from Charlie I wanted to know if you got home safely, cause it’s a new town and you just left. * Sam answered with a smile remembering Gabe’s farewell as he walked so gracefully out of that locker room. He couldn’t look away from this boy moving in that tight cheerleader uniform. 

Gabe: *Awwhh look at you, worrying about me*blushes a bit as he sends the text. 

Sam: *Well naturally I care about my friends* if only Gabe saw Sam’s face lighting up with a red blush. 

Gabe: *Well thank you very much. I got home perfectly, safe and sound* smiles and takes his plate to the kitchen completely not noticing Cas looking at him confused. 

“Gabe are you okay? I swear you look like a tomato” looks at him as Gabe snaps into reality. 

“Uhhhhhh…. No! Everything is fine!” answers nervously. “just my friends are texting … I’ll go up to my room" runs up without even hearing Cas's reply. 

“Wait… well okay then… that was pretty unusual” sits there confused from his brother’s behavior. 

As Gabe closes his bedroom door, he feels a vibration in his pocket. 

Sam: *You are very welcome. And BTW you really did a good job today on the practice* Sam anxiously sends and waits for the answer. 

Gabe: *Well… I’m glad you liked it* feels a bit disappointed, he really thought he hooked Sam with his performance that day. 

Sam: *I really enjoyed it* feels the conversation dying even though he wasn’t intending to do that. 

Gabe: * :) * 

Gabe sends feeling a bit off with the fact that Sam clearly to him, just takes it as friendly. But he could have sworn that the look that Sam gave him was not the way two friends look at each other. “Well I must have got it wrong” 

Sam started giving random questions to keep the conversation going. 

Sam: *Can I give you a personal question* 

Gabe: *Yeah shoot* 

Sam: *Why did you move to another town? * 

Gabe: *Well that’s a long story. One day maybe I will tell it to you, but in few words me and my brother just wanted to start a new life, a better one hopefully* 

Sam: *Well damn it you sound really mysterious* 

Gabe: *I will take that as a compliment* 

Sam: *I didn’t know you had a brother* 

Gabe: *Yeah, I do he is great boring sometimes, but couldn’t wish for a better one. What about you? You got any siblings? * 

Sam: *Yes, an older brother and wouldn’t say mine is boring haha, compared to him I'm a nerd* 

Gabe: *Don’t say that you are probably a nerd without a comparison * 

Sam: *Ouch, you hurt my feelings* 

Gabe: *My apologies Kiddo* 

Sam: *I am way bigger than you, taller than you and older than you, what exactly makes me a “kiddo” * 

Gabe: *IDK a cute nickname for a cute guy I guess* 

Sam: *Oh, would you look at that! You think I'm cute? * 

Gabe: *Maybe... what if I would say, yes? * 

Sam: *Then I would say that you are cutter* 

Gabe: *In that case you are very cute* 

Sam: *And you are very cutter? Idk how English works in this case, but I think you know what I mean* 

Gabe: *I do and thank you ; ) I'll go to help my brother with our backyard, see ya tomorrow at school kiddo* 

Sam: *See you tomorrow, hey btw what's your favorite food? * 

Gabe: *Lollipops;) * 

Gabe just lied on his bed peacefully for few minutes imagining hoe it would feel like actually having Sam's arm around him at that moment, but that would never happen. That thought of it never actually happening snapped him back to reality. Yeah, they kind flirted but he flirts with his friends and its pretty normal, but why does Sam feel so different and what exactly Gabe find so incredibly irresistible about that buy, his hazel eyes, broad shoulders, locks of perfect brown hair with tiniest natural highlights, soft looking lips or the friendly, warm and kind personality. At that point everything, every single thing was perfect about him. 

After short daydreaming session Gabe went down to help Cas, they finished the entire backyard already within a week of work. The garden was beautiful they cleaned all the overgrown grass planted roses and put few chairs and a table outside so on warm nights they can sit and enjoy evening in the garden. 

That night both of them passed out very quickly, exhausted from their stressful days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying.
> 
> Love you all!


	7. ' Slice of Heaven '

* * *

* * *

Cas was so excited for his first day of work, it was unbelievable how fast he found the job, how lucky he was to get a friendly boss like Dona. It seemed to be too good to be true. He dropped Gabe off for school 20 minutes earlier to be able to get to his work in time. Cas didn’t see his brother to get so excited about anything specially school, maybe after all he made the right choice... this time.

The flashback clouded his mind... he remembered when he was only 10 and their mother died, he tried to escape from his father with his little brother, but where could 2 boys of age 10 and 7 go. They went to an abandoned little cabin on the outskirts of the city they lived there for a week, survived on PB&J stolen from their house. Then the police showed up asking why they were sleeping on cardboards and eating crams if they had a big house and a, what they assumed was a caring father. Little Castiel didn’t say anything to that police officer, he remembered what his father used to say every time after beating him and Gabe “You can tell to whoever you want, no one will believe a snotty 10-year-old nothing...”. Ather they were returned to his father... that was the worst beating they ever received after the officers were gone. Poor Gabriel that was all happy now, then was a little unconscious child on the corner of the room covered in bruises, Castiel was always the last one to get beaten so he wouldn’t miss his little brother’s torture. 

This time Cas was convinced that would never happen and if his Father would ever turn up by his door, he would stand up to him, not for himself but for his brother, he would never let that man ever hurt the only person he truly cared  about.

His thoughts were cut short as he arrived to his new work place and the thought of realization that he is far away from that man brought a smile to his face. Cas parked his car in the space meant for the workers, actually that was the last spot, as he walked his way to enter the bakery. It was still closed for another 30 minutes and at that time only Dona was there.

“Good morning!” He greeted Donna with a wave and a sweet smile, as he approached her.

“Oh, hey there! Cas on  time, all tidy and clean!” Dona turned around and waved back.

“Just like you ordered” Cas gives a wider smile.

“Well, let’s go I’ll show, what you have to do around here”

Cas and Dona spend all the time left to opening with Dona explaining him his chores around the place.

When all was done Cas switched the sign and opened the doors. The few hours went by quickly, Claire came along and around 10 people started coming in and it was quite a bunch but around 1 pm the heat came to minimum there were only few people in the shop and Dona gestured Cas to take his break. He grabbed a cup of tea and a slice of apple pie, set down and started enjoying his break.

Suddenly the door opened and a police officer came in, his uniform fitted him well and he looked very much like a guy from rom-coms that does not exist in real life me, messy dark blond hair, green eyes that you could notice from across the room and under his eyes almost perfect  placement of very fine freckles. Cas didn’t get to look at him long enough, but the guy didn’t seem to notice him. The officer stood in the middle of the place and started almost yelling.

“Which one of you smart asses parked their car on my spot?!” Everyone was confused as Dona ran out from behind the counter and pinched the guys ear lowering his head down to her  height.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch but Dona, my Baby!” he whined.

“How many times I need to tell you not to shout in here Dean Winchester! The fact that you are a deputy doesn’t mean anything I’ve known you since you weren’t even born yet.” she takes him behind the counter giving him a lecture. Cas comes up there to see what's wrong and if he can help.

“Hey! Dona does the officer need any help?” Cass askes  innocently .

“Oh, hi Cas... meet Dean Winchester our town Deputy and a pain in the ass sometimes” Dona says looking up to Dean who tilted his head towards Cas to see him better and unexpectedly gave him an  attitude .

“Is that your car?” Points at Cas’s Pontiac and looks at him with a  narrowed eye .

“Uh... Yeah. I mean yes sir it is and before anything is said, I want to bring to your attention that those parking spots are only for staff and as far as I am aware Deputies work in police stations and not in bakeries, but if it’s too inconvenient for you to find a different parking spot I'll move my car.” Cass defense mechanism worked on point in those kinds of situations and he was very calm, but the guy in front of him was looking at him like he was ready to give up as he didn’t seem to have words.

“Oh! Well...” Dean starts rubbing back of his head and doesn’t find a word to say, he was pretty shaken up from this guy, first moment the guy looked so innocent and on next he just fact slapped him. Dean didn’t know to be mad or excited to meet this blue-eyed boy that looked like belonged in a place called ‘Slice of Heaven’ because he sure did look angelic with black messy hair and husky low toned voice and … oh dear his eyes.

Cas looked at him expecting an answer, but it seemed like Dean wasn’t going to give him one.He just turned to Dona.

“Let the new kid not to park in my place next time, and can you wrap me a slice of your magnificent apple pie...please.”

“Sometimes you are such an asshole, I hope you know that” Dona says and starts wrapping his pie. Meanwhile Cas was furious. How could this douchebag just ignore what he told him... and “the new kid?”. Oh, this guy made Cas’s eyes go up in flames from anger, but he just decided to ignore him back and went back to his tea. Cas didn’t even look how that immature guy left the shop. 

The day went pretty well after that, Dona apologized multiple times and promised to put the boy into his place but Cas insisted that he will just park somewhere else and that he doesn’t need any troubles in the new town. He arrived home and Gabe already fixed them some dinner and found the chocolate pie that Cas bought the other day. After a nice meal of Spaghetti with meatballs, a slice of pie and a story of a duchy police officer Gabe  spoke up.

“What an asshole!” Gabe set back on the couch.

“I know right! So, I ignored him back and went down to my own business. I sure hope he is not a regular there.”

“Cas I'm sorry but he definitely sounds like a regular customer” Gabe puts his hand on Cas’s Shoulder.

“Yeah you are probably right, but well I am not  gonna let one asshole to ruin a pretty great first day of work” Cas smiles and turns the TV on.

“Good one Cassie! Is it okay if I go up now? I kinda have boring homework to do. "Cracks smile and gets up.

“Sure thing, thank you by the way, didn’t eat your famous Spaghetti with meatballs for a good few year now.”

“It was your first day of your new job, you moved me here, gave me home... It was the least I could do” smiles and runs up leaving Cas sad, but smiling at the same time. He didn’t let the memories  flood him this time, he just tried to enjoy a quite evening in front of the TV.

Gabe was doing his homework upstairs and constantly checking his phone for messages but for no result, the guy he wanted to get a text from never sent it to him one.


	8. Movie Night

* * *

* * *

The  following day at school was going pretty well for Gabe and Charlie, that day Sam was more with his football teammates than usual. Gabe and Charlie set on the bench watching Sam's football practice. Gabe couldn’t take his eyes off Sam, the way that boy moved, fast and agile, just took his breathe away.

“You like him don’t you” Charlie asked as a matter of fact, without changing her face expression.

“What?  Noooo , he is a great friend though” looks at her with a bit of a terrified look, to which Charlie gave him a bitchface. He sighed and looked at her with a pleading puppy eyes “please, don’t tell him. We friendly flirt sometimes and that’s it  I'm sure he doesn’t like me THAT way...” sighs “and I don’t  mide ..” looks down at his fingers fidgeting.

“ Don't be silly. Every NOT straight guy in this school would want to get in your panties... Sam included” 

“But I never had friends like you guys... I wouldn’t want to lose that... I’m satisfied by being flirty with him.” He smiles looking at the  field , his glare finding Sam.

“I want to say that you are stupid, ridiculous and a coward, but you know what? It's your choice, I'm just letting... you know?”

It’s been few hours after that conversation, when they met up in the school’s cafeteria.

“Hey guys how are you doing today?” Sam approached smelling like a very fresh flower bouquet after the shower in the locker room.

“Hey Sammy boy!” Charlie pocked his shoulder and looked back at Gabe.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... what a nice throw back there...” Gabe said  seductively leaning back on the bench.

“I appreciate that you watch me play every time...” Same gave him a narrowed look with a slight smirk as they hear Charlie clear her throat in the background.

“Get a room you two... we are still in school if you didn’t notice” she spoke up with a smile.

“By the way!  “Sam said like he just remembered something “Dad isn’t coming home today … has a long shift, so you know what that means? Right?” Gives Charlie a wink and smile.

“That means first movie  niiiiight this  moooooonth !” Charlie exclaimed and jumped up and starts shaking Gabe. “You are coming right? Pleaaaase, please, please!”

“I don’t know Charlie it’s your tradition I guess, I don’t want to be the 3 rd wheel” Gabe says scrunching his nose.

“Gabe c’mon I'm inviting you home for the first time, you got to come... I really “makes puppy eyes and puts his hand on Gabe's  shoulder giving it a  gentle squeeze “I really want you to come with us”

“O-o-okay" Gabe squeezes out one word, that was the first time Sam Winchester touched him ever. He felt weakness in his knees and just smiled staring at Sam as they locked eyes for good tan seconds.  Sam's look was so intense that Gabriel just drifted into his hazel eyes, how easy would it be  just to get up and kiss that gentle giant. Sam dropped his eyes on Gabe’s lips, which made his imagination go wild. Just how everyone would react if they would kiss right there in the middle of a busy Cafeteria, The captain of the football team and the new kid in town, so cliché, but at the same time so desirable.

“Room... for two...uuughh!” Charlie grabbed her backpack and it took few seconds Sam and Gabe to snap back to reality 

“Uh... Oh by the way Dean will pick us up and then take you guys home” Sam says looking down trying to hide his rosy cheeks.

“Dean?  Oh, your brother!” Gabe figures and starts to walk with Chalie.

“Yeah he is cool so you will like him...we have one more class and we are good to go.” Sam exclaimed titling his head a bit as he checks out Gabriel from behind.

The hour went by too slow but it finally was over, while they were walking Gabe called Cas and told him that he has a movie night with his friends to which Cas was extremely happy about, finally his little brother made good friends.

They were waiting by the parking lot when a Black Chevrolet impala of 1967 parked in  from of them and Gabe was beyond  disbelief .

“OH MY GOD!!! “Gabe just yelped in excitement as Dean came out of the car, thinking it was meant for him he just smiled and approached Gabe excited to meet the kid.

“Hey you must be...” Dean didn’t finish his sentence yet when Gabe completely ignored him and approached the car with wide open mouth and eyes ‘’..Gabreil!” Dean said looking the kid go by the car.

“This is a Chevy Impala of 1967?! In crisp condition!” looked inside and gasped “all original even the wheel?” Gabe was just consumed by the car completely forgetting to greet Dean.

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed” and you must be Gabriel... the guy Sam can’t shut up about” Dean said looking at Sam with a smile.

“Oh!... I'm sorry! Yeah you can call me Gabe just I never saw one in this crisp condition. You take good care of her.” Gabe says missing the fact that he heard what Dean said about Sam telling Dean about him.

“He does, he spends more time with his car than his girlfriend... oh wait! He doesn’t have one” Sam  mocked Dean.

“That’s because I’m busy!” looks at Sam than goes over to Charlie. “Hey there my favorite girl!” gives her a hug as he didn’t see her after school break.

“Hey Deano.” Charlie hugs him back and whispers “what do you think about Gabe?”

“I like the guy; he likes my Baby...” whispers back and laughs.” Okay guys get in I got you 3 pizzas and pie for the movie night.” dean said siting on the driver seat, with the pizza by his side and 3 of them on the backseat with Charlie in the middle.

The movie night was going well, three of them were sitting on Sam’s bed each of them having a blanket for themselves while Dean was downstairs. Sam's room was very clean, smelled like him the urge to snuggle into his bed and smell his pillow and fall asleep there was driving Gabe crazy.

They were watching Hobbit Charlie sitting in front, Gabe behind her and Sam was sitting beside Gabe. Their knees were touching, soon Sam came closer to Gabe so their thighs can touch. Gabe was in shock; he couldn’t move he couldn’t hear the movie he was just turned to Sam with a smile which faded as quick as he realized that Sam was looking at him whole this time. Their eyes lock again and he could have sworn that he saw Sam starting to lean in when Gabe looked way and looked at his hands to try to refocus his thoughts. Kissing Sam was so tempting but he wasn’t there for that, Sam was his friend and he refused losing that just because he had a crush on him.

“I need to go to pee guys sorry!” Charlie said and quickly got up from bed and running to the bathroom.

Sam looked at her leave then turned to Gabriel.

“Hey … “Sam puts his hand on Gabes knee.” Is everything okay?”

“Huh?” Gabe looks up with a blush on his face.” Oh, Yes, yes, I'm having a great time" Squeezes out the most natural smile he could. “I just thought I saw something, but it’s stupid” He just blubbers out without meaning that to happen.

“What is it? Please tell me I promise I won't think it’s stupid” Sam looks at him with a genuine smile and affection.

“Uh, well as I told you it’s stupid... but I could swear... that you leaned in closer... to you know...” clears his throat and looks down with a blush on his cheeks.

“It’s not stupid...” Sam’s smile at him.

“See I told you it  wa ... wait what?” looks at Sam in confusion when he cups Gabe’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on Gabe’s cheekbone. 

“I was trying to lean in to kiss you...” Sam said and his own cheeks were just like Gabe’s flaming red. Suddenly a flashback in Gabe’s eyes his father's hand right where Sam's is but the sensation wasn't warm, neither caring it was harsh and stinging full of pain. He snaped out of it and took Sam’s hand  pushing it down.

“I’m …" he looks down wanting to kiss him so badly but his past is pulling him down. Suddenly they were  interrupted .

“Guys I  gotta get home quick mum  isn't feeling well” she comes in and grabs her stuff not even noticing Sam and Gabe. ” Dad is waiting downstairs... see you tomorrow.”

She just ran out without even hearing Gabe and Sam asking her questions as they went down with her forgetting the topic of the conversation earlier. In few seconds she already was in his dad’s car and driving off. As they stood there Gabe started saying.

“It’s getting dark I should go too...” looks at Same with a  half-cracked smile. Sam is still a bit buzzed because he just got rejected.

“No way kid... you are on my watch and my  responsibility , we will take you home” Dean said putting his hand on Gabe’s shoulder.

“Okay sure.” Gabe gave a small smile to Dean not wanting to argue so he just agrees.

The ride was silent Sam and Gabe were on the opposite side of the car looking out of window. They got home pretty quick as it was less than 10-minute drive. As the car parked Gabe anxiously opened the door and came out of the car, leaning back down to thank them for the ride and the pizza. Sam didn’t react. 

“Anytime big guy! You are always welcome in our  home.” Dean gave him a smile while Sam just sadly looked at Gabe which mad him want to  cry, the tears even rolled in his eyes but familiar voice called hi name as he turned around.

“Gabe? “Cas stood on the porch and called for his brother seeing a familiar car on the driveway. Dean suddenly looked up and saw the guy from the Dona’s place. Gabe ran up the porched and hugged Cas not being able to hold himself back from crying. Cas turned his attention from the car and took his little brother into the house.

“Who is that guy?” Dean asked Sam. Neither of them sow, that Gabe cried so they just went on normally as Dean drove off.

“It’s his brother, Castiel. The dude is a pretty much a hero as Charlie says. Saved his little brother from a dick father. Charlie told me that much... he is careful with who he trusts” Sam sad in a sad tone of voice.  ”He doesn’t trust me ...”

“Sammy it’s alright, people that go through things like that … it takes time...but you  gotta keep being there for them and the time will come and they will appreciate the time and the effort you put in them.” Sam actually listens to Dean and he plans on how to make it right the next day at school.

As Dean was saying  this, he felt sobbed for being ignorant that day to Cas, the dude has so many problems, things to think of and he made his first day of new work horrible, he had to do something about it the guilt was chocking him.

Gabe fell asleep sobbing into Cas’s shoulder talking about how his father broke him and even when he isn’t there, he keeps him back from being happy, he told everything to Cas about how much he likes Sam and when he tried to kiss him the flashback of his father slapping his face just ruined everything, how he was so ashamed and scared to look at Sam afterwards. Poor thing didn’t know what was so broken about him, and only thing that Cas could do is listen and tell him that it's all over. 

“ Shhhh little brother...It will be all good I promise.” Cas stayed like that hugging his little brother to sleep till morning. He didn’t sleep at all that night.


	9. Did he just?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys this Chapter will be a little bit short. Love you all!

* * *

* * *

The day was going so slow, Cas was  whipping the counter when someone walked it  in, he wasn’t paying attention till the person got to the counter and Cas looked up with a soft smile.

“Hello, how can I …" sees Dean and wants to feel angry but can’t the guy that was a total asshole yesterday looked so defeated  now”… look I parked the car on the other side of the street and I don’t want any troubles with anyone.” Cas held his hand in the area of his chest and as he says that Dean’s face turns sadder.

“No, no look I came today to say sorry....” takes both of Cas’s hands in his. “I acted like a douchebag yesterday... you didn’t deserve that.” Dean said that and Cas’s eyes went wide than narrowed his look at him.

“Wait are you Sam’s big  brother?... ” Cas askes in confusion.

“Yeah Sammy is my brother and Gabe is your brother...” 

“So that’s why you are sorry! Look I don’t know what Gabe or Sam or Charlie told you, but I don’t need your  pity .” Cas yanks his hands from Dean’s.

“I’m not pitying you I am just worried about Gabriel... he is a great kid, but something happened yesterday, just wanted to make sure he is okay.” Dean said with a smile

“Oh... thank you for your concerns, he didn’t sleep well yesterday...you know nightmares... but he is better now.” Cas said honestly flattered that Dean showed interest. “and how is Sam?”

“He is good thank you for asking...” Dean answered looking into Cas’s for good few seconds and so did Cas as he smiled softly.  “I hope the apology  excepted... ”

“It is … In fact, I want to invite you and Sam today at 8 to a sleepover, it’s Friday and Gabe never had a sleepover...” Cas said in a kind low tone.

“With pleasure, at 8 we will be there.” Dean gives Cas a wink which made Cas feel a bit tingly and he smiled widely as his cheeks turned a bit red. Dean noticed the slight shift and couldn’t help but smile back, which Cas found adorable.

“See you at 8 than...” Cas smiles again as Dean leaves and turns around to see Dona and Claire  staring. ”Dona ? Claire? Is everything okay?”

“What are you and what did you do to our Dean!?” Dona laughed.

“What?  Nothing! Why?” Cas asked confused.

“Well you see that guy never apologizes even when he knows he is wrong!” Claire Says as Dona starts laughing.

“Well he sounded pretty  genuine, you think he is pranking me?” Cas asks with a  confused expression on his face.

“That’s the thing! He was genuine...” and so... the guy that Cas thought was a douchebag, ended up not being as bad. For some reason he couldn’t wait to see him again  later that day.


	10. I don't want any problems

* * *

* * *

Gabe wondered around the school hallway, Charlie didn’t come to school that day and Gabe did everything not to bump into Sam. He was terrified that Sam would be angry at him and at that point if he didn’t want to be friends anymore, Gabe wasn’t ready to face that, not just yet. The day was going very slow the classes the practice took practically felt like eternity, fortunately Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Gabe passed his lunch in the Literature classroom, because he didn’t want to face Sam in Cafeteria when suddenly the door slammed open and those four guys Michael, Lucifer, Crowley and Alastair came in to which Gabe tried not to pay much attention, Charlie  warned him about them, that was till they approached him.

“Hi  there kid...” Lucifer spoke.

“Hello.” Gabe answered not wanting to continue the conversation.

“We noticed today your bodyguard the faggot jock isn’t around you much... what happened? Got used and thrown away pretty quickly?” Lucifer joked and all 4 of them chuckled while Gabe felt defenseless, so he grabbed his jacket and his bag trying to leave. “Where are you going pretty face?”

“Look I don’t want any trouble... Okay? I just will go” Gabe said and walked off turning to the door.

“Hey don’t turn your back on us when my brother is talking to you” Michel grabbed his shoulder and turned him over pushing him into the blackboard which caused Gabe too fall on the  floor.

“What is your problem? What’s wrong with you guys? “Gabe asked irritated as he stood up.

“You and people like you are our problem! And we are fine what’s wrong with you? You are such dirty and filthy soul that even the Devil himself wouldn’t touch it” Lucifer smirked and pushed him to the blackboard holding him up by Gab's shirt” Gabe was so fed up from running and hiding and all this bullying in past schools, all the beating his father gave him, it was enough already he was going to reply to them the way he always had to, but was too afraid.

“Did you know...” Gabe smirked “That there is a big part of people that hate “us” are gay themselves...and they are so angry at what they see in the mirror every day that they take out on people that are happy with who they are... and you know what else? I think you have an epic foursome coming up” Gabe basically blurred out all that and smirked which made all four of them furious, everything Gabe said he knew he would get beaten, but at least once he stood up for himself.

“You little bitch” Lucifer punched Gabriel in his face which caused him to fall on the floor, as Gabe laughed.

“Did anyone tell you punch like a whiny little bitch?” Gabe laughed at Lucifer which made beyond angry as he approached him while other three were standing confidently and watching. "If you  wanna punch the gay out of me you should try harder... and you will never succeed, but I'll enjoy watching you try” Gabe gave him a smile, his lip was bleeding in the corner of his mouth. That pain was so familiar.

“Oh, I will try and not only me” when he finished all four of them were standing around him, Lucifer kneels before him grabbing a handful of Gabe’s hair to which Gabe scrunches his nose.  ” By the way... welcome to the town.”

“What a lovely way to welcome someone Lucifer!” Sam appeared in the doorway.

“Leave Winchester...aren’t you done with this toy let us play too” Lucifer let Gabe’s hair go and stood up.

“He isn’t a toy he is my friend ...” Gabe looked at Sam staring furiously at Lucifer. In his head he was asking Sam not too do anything stupid but didn’t get to say anything. “...leave him alone or you will have problems with me...”

“With you? Oh, I got problems with  you big boy...” Just as Lucifer said that Michel and Crowley started throwing punches at Sam, hitting him above his eye, nose and chin, they drew some blood but they weren’t ready for what Sam was about to do, the expression on his face didn’t even change. Sam punched Michel in the stomach that made him fall on the floor and Crowley got a very hard smack on his nose, to be too fragile to be in a fight apparently.

“Lucifer, take your dogs and leave till I didn’t mess up your precious face.” Sam said approaching Lucifer.

“Maybe next time big boy... but don’t think you will be walking safe for too long.” Lucifer smiled walking out taking three of others with them.

“Gabe...” Sam rushed to Gabriel and knelled beside him cupping his cheek and wipes the blood away from corner of his mouth “ ...are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“Sam stop worrying about me did your see your face? “Gabe whips the blood above Sam’s eye with the  sleeve of his own shirt “How did you even get here? You were meant to be in cafeteria.”

“Same for you... I was trying to find you all day today but I figured that you were avoiding me so I went to search for you on lunch break to talk to you and ask what was going on” hand still on Gabe’s cheek, glaring into his golden eyes, rubbing his thumb on the corner of Gabe’s mouth where spots of blood were keep showing up after being whipped.

“I …" he looks away from Sam.” Let’s go wash you up.” Gabe got up and gave Sam a hand to get up as well. 

They walked to bathroom. Gabe was happy that someone cared enough to help him and protect him, before Sam there was only Cas, but he also felt bad, because Sam got hurt because of him. Gabe’s mouth wasn’t bleeding anymore so his focus went to clean up the blood from Sam’s face.

“Okay big guy now  sit on the granite by the sink so we can play doctor-doctor" Gabe smile opening the tap as Sam set down spreading his legs a bit so Gabe could come closer. Gabe grabbed paper towels and soaked them with water, standing between Sam’s spread legs as he started whipping Sam’s  bruises he felt Sam’s hand on his hip.

“Gabe...I need to ask you?” Sam spoke looking into Gabe’s warm, golden eyes.

“Sure...” Gabe locked eyes with him and couldn’t help but smile, Sam was so sweet to him, he felt like he could trust his life to him and that Sam wouldn’t let him down.

“Why you were trying to avoid me all day?”

“I was scared...” he put the paper towel down now just focused on Sam’s eyes now “I was scared that after what happened yesterday, you will feel like you are the problem meanwhile the problem is my messed-up mind and I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me after that.” Gabe’s smile faded away slowly and his eyes glared away.

“You are so smart...But sometimes like this you are an idiot.” Sam said pulling Gabe’s face up by a soft touch on his chin. “you think all of that changes anything how I feel about you?” Gabe looked at him a little surprised. “Look if you don’t like me just tell me... tell me that the way you talked with me seductively and the way I think you look at me is just a game that my mind plays on me... I will understand and leave you alone, but if you feel the same way I feel and you are just not ready I'll get that, I’ll wait you to trust me.” Gabe looked into Sam’s eyes, not knowing what to say. He felt so weird, that sensation in his stomach it wasn’t lust, it felt warm and cold at the same time if only there was a way to show Sam that he felt the same way. Sam’s hand was still on his hip when Gabe look it into his smaller hands, holding it tight by his chest.

“Sam... I … can’t drag you into the crap that is in my head... yesterday... I wanted to kiss you too...but my past creeped on me and I just couldn’t” he felt his eyes getting wet, but he just blinked it away, when he noticed Sam’s smile. Sam freed his hand from Gabe’s grip just to wrap his arms around that sweet boy, which left Gabe speechless and he just hugged Sam back tightly,  burying his face into Sam’s shirt. He smelled so good, his sent calmed Gabe down but he felt his heartbeat in his throat at the same time. Gabe felt exactly where he was supposed to be, in Sam’s arms, so safe and nothing could harm him.

“You are not dragging me anywhere, I  wanna be there for you...” Sam loosens the hug and pulls back to see Gabe’s face. Gabe was looking so sweet,  remembering how this sweet angel can be a sassy devil brought a smile to Sam’s face.

Sam’s warm and soft smile gave Gabe chills, he didn’t feel how he was leaning in towards Sam. It didn’t take much them both leaning enough leave only few millimetres between their lips, their noses almost touched each other. Gabe’s minty breath brushed against Sam’s lips, the desire to feel those lips, Gabe couldn't fight that anymore, he closed the distance between them softly touching Sam’s plump lips. Sam eagerly kissed him back, cupping his cheeks with both of his hands pulling Gabe closer, as Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. The kiss was so consuming, so pure that when they broke it to gasp for air, the cool air made their lips to feel so  sensitive and tingly.

Gabe puts his cheek on Sam’s chest breathing heavy he can hear his own heartbeat. That was his first kiss... Sam hugs him tight and they stay like that for a good while, it was so heartwarming, Gabe never in his life felt as in Sam’s arms.

“I don’t know what happened in your past...I’ll listen to you when you will be ready to talk about it... but now I will keep you safe.” Sam whispered and brushed Gabe’s hair.

“Thank you...” Gabe sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, It happened! I was so excited to write this chapter!   
> I was wondering to warn you guys or not but I figured that surprise would be better.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Love you all!!!


	11. Slumber Party

* * *

* * *

Castiel went home early that day to prepare everything for the barbeque, soon everything was ready, and he was waiting his brother to come from school as the phone rang.

“Hey Cassie...”

“Hi there! Is everything okay? You usually don’t call while in school.” Cas asked a bit worried.

“Yeah brother everything is good, I just wanted to ask you. Is it okay if I invite Sam over today? You will never believe what happened.” Gabe squeaked excitedly as he was alone by his locker and Sam was at his football practice.

“Actually Dean, Sam’s brother, came by the bakery and I invited him and Sam over, he was going to pick you up.”

“Oh, so you run ahead of me. And no need we will walk” Gabe cracked a smile.

“Okay, but I don’t have Dean’s number you will have to ask Sam to let him know”

“I will Cassie, Okay I gotta go now.”

“Okay, see you home then” 

Gabe ran to the locker room as they hung up where Sam was ready to go. They met there and Sam seeing Gabe run to him smiled widely, in his eyes Gabe looked like running in a slow motion, his hair almost bouncing up and down, his eyes sparkling like golden sapphires.

“Hey there moose!” Gabe stopped beside him.

“Hey...” Sam replied in a soft and low toned voice, still smiling.

“Why are you so smiley today” Gabe gives him a smile back and tilts his head a little bit.

“Well...” Sam steps closer to Gabe, putting his hand on Gabe’s forearm Sam slides it gently taking Gabe’s hand into his. “I think it’s because I stole a kiss from the most amazing boy in the world” those word made Gabe’s cheeks flush with red.

“Is that so? “Gabe whispers stepping close to Sam, putting his other hand on Sam’s cheek, standing almost on his tippy toes to be able to reach him. 

“It definitely is... “Sam leans in giving a kiss on his forehead to which Gabe closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from blushing even more, but he failed, his cheeks were bright red and his heart pounded uncontrollably. Gabriel could hear his own heartbeat and Sam’s as well, that was a feeling he never thought he could have. He felt remotely like that when he was reading a book and was imagining the feeling that character had. Now it was his story, and he was the main hero, but there was a feeling creeping up at him that something would go wrong eventually, because he was sure his story was never going to be a happy one. He felt a tear burning his eye eager to roll down his cheek, but it was held back as soon as Sam’s lips touched his in a gentle manner. That was the second time Sam kissed him, it felt so exciting and so calming at the same time, like all his thoughts and worries were fading away.

“Let me walk you home...” Sam whispered on Gabe’s lips, the hot breath brushing against wet and slightly red lips. His words woke Gabe up from daydreaming.

“Yea, I don’t know how it happened but your brother and mine met up and now we have a slumber party....and I hope you and Dean can stay over tonight” Gabe nervously smiles, not knowing how Sam is going to react.

“That’s so great!” Sam says excited.

“Oh, that’s good! I didn’t know how you would react.” Sam smiles at him

“Let’s go then can't wait to meet your brother.”

After his talk with Gabe, Sam called Dean telling him that him and Gabe would go home walking, so Dean decided to go early to help Cas with preparations.

Cas was figuring how to turn the grill on, it was pretty hot and he thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to take of his shirt. He struggled for a good while with the grill, when he heard a bell ring, that was oddly early Gabe to show up home, so he went to open the door. He opened the door and saw Dean standing in his doorway with ragged jeans on, a black plane t-shirt with a shirt on top holding a present with a bow. Cas was confused by two things. First was, he just met this guy, why was his heart racing like crazy every time he saw him, why behind the stone face of his he wants to smile at this man, is the reason his broad shoulders, maybe his smile, or his freckles or just maybe the way Dean looked at him with his dauntless green eyes. Well.... and the present he was holding was the second reason.

“Dean! Hi! I didn’t expect you this early” Cas opened the door wide open inviting Dean in.

“Well would you look at that Castiel! Someone is in shape!” Dean opens his eyes widely with a big smile, staring Cas up and down. Cas’s stomach dropped as he remembered that he was shirtless, he was blushing, why he was even blushing. Two guys, they were two guys it wasn’t embarrassing or weird, he tried brushing it off but with no result.

“I uh.... I was trying to turn the grill on and... uh...” he starts to mumble.

“Well... I'm sure you turned it on but not in the way that you intended.” Dean gave him a playful smirk still eyeballing Cas all over, almost looked like he was imagining how he would look with no clothes whatsoever.

“What do you mean?” Cas pretty much understood what Dean wanted to say, but didn’t want to seem interested in the flirt, he wasn’t ready for anything like that, he was a mess and he knew he attached himself to people pretty easy, a simple flirt he would take serous. It was obvious to him that Dean wasn’t the lasting relationship type, more like a one-night stand seeker. But he couldn’t help but feel himself blushing even more.

“Nothing, nothing, I just figured you might need help, let's go I’ll help you with the grill.” Dean smiled handing him the present and coming in.

“What is this?” Cas took and shook the present, hearing something smushing inside.

“No! Cas!” Dean couldn’t stop him as the damage was already done, He rubbed the bridge of his nose and started laughing “Well there was a Pie”

“Oh! I'm sorry! … Thank you...” Cas said quietly looking down at the box, feeling guilty.

“It’s okay we will just eat it from the box.” Dean smiled.

Dean helped Cas to turn on the grill and taught him few tricks about it. The sweet and light conversation started to get darker when Dean asked Cas the reason why he moved to the town with his brother. Oddly enough, Cas opened up for the first time to someone, he told Dean few things about his father, his brother and how their mum passed away and how it changed their life. There was an inexplicable comfort in talking to Dean, he felt like he could tell him anything. Cas didn’t notice how dangerously close Dean was standing.

“You are a brave guy, I won’t lie I would be scared and freaking out in your place,” dean almost whispered in his low tone voice stepping even closer to Cas which him panic a little bit, he knew he could fall for the guy and he didn’t want that too happen, he felt he was too needy and too damaged to be loved or liked by anyone. Cas wanted Dean to kiss him, but he couldn’t let his desires get the best of him.

“Dean?” he asked causing Dean to almost freeze in his place.” why are you coming closer?”

“Uh me? Oh nothing just a... uuuhm.... oh I just...uh I thought I saw something in your hair but no, nothing is in there I checked.” Dean stepped back feeling awkward, he didn’t even know if Cas was into guys and he was already making moves on him, but Cas was still shirtless and thankfully Dean wasn’t wearing sweatpants and his growing excitement was contained by his Jeans.

“Okay, thank you, would you like a beer?” Cas smiled bending over to grab a beer from the ice bucked filled with them that was sitting next to the grill.

“Uh sure!” Dean was looking at Cas bending over than coming back up, handing him a beer. Cas’s chest had few drops of sweat that were almost ready to roll down. Dean was looking at Cas’s every motion, the way he talked, moved... and the dark things he overcame, he was impressed by Cas, more than that. He really wanted to be something with him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be his friend or more than that. But oh boy Cas looked stunning, messy black hair, sculpted jawline, pink lips and those bluest eyes. His eyes reminded him of his own mum, her eyes were just as blue, and just as sparkly like a clear lake on a sunny day. Dean felt his heart biting a bit faster every time Cas gave him a smile. Before talking to him dean thought that this guy would make a great one night over, but now... after hearing what he and his brother went through. Dean looked at him differently, not like one-night stand but a familiar soul. The way Cas loved his brother, was the same way he loved Sammy, and would die for him if he was given the chance.

Cas felt the way Dean was looking at him and the only thought in his head was  _ “Don’t fall for this look, don’t do anything stupid” _ . When the bell rang it was like a blessing for Cas to hear, finally he won't be alone with Dean and his crazy thoughts.

“Could you open the door I’ll put something on. Getting a nod from Dean he grabbed his shirt and put it on while dean was opening the door.

The evening went amazing. Sam and Cas liked each other, and right after the introduction Sam waited him and Cas to be alone. He asked Cas if he would be okay if Sam would take Gabe on a date, to which Cas answered with a smile and a node.

They talked and laughed all night, Dean and Gabe pulling up jokes on their brothers and Cas caught Dean staring at him multiple times.

“Gabe can you help me to bring the plates for the pie? "as smiled and stood up going to the kitchen while Gabe fallowed him. He turned to Gabe after they got into the kitchen. And whispered in panic “Gabe I don’t know what's  happening ... Dean is keep looking at me weird and smiling.” Gabe’s eye went wide as he didn’t expect to be  whispershouted at.

“Relax Cas! He probably just into you.  “Gabe says with  a smile .

“And what I should do?” Cas askes in panic grabbing Gabe’s shoulders.

“Well, if you like him, you should go along with it if you don’t like him, just ignore it and he will stop eventually... Do you like him?  “Gabe gives him a smirk raising his  eyebrows .

“I do... But you know me, Mi clingy needy when I’m  just.. ” Cas didn’t finish when he felt a bonk on his head that Gabe gave him.

“Stop that shit... you are great! And if you like him you should go for it. He is a great person... and both of them are hot” Gabe gives Cas a wink. Which makes Cas calm down a bit and smile pulling Gabe into a hug, to which Gabe hugs him back.

“You little sassy! What would I do without you?” Cas smiled  pulling back from a hug.

Dean and Sam were staying that night, it was well passed 3 am when Gabe and Sam fell asleep on the couch Sam’s arm over Gabe’s shoulder. Cas put a blanket over them and invited Dean to sit outside in the garden.

“Here...” Cas handed Dean another beer and set down on the grass. Dean accepted the beer and crashed down next to Cas folding his legs. As their knees touched each other Cas glanced at Dean for an instant to which Dean moved himself a bit further.

“Hey... I want to apologies for today...” Dean looked at Cas and then at the sky. He felt like he mad Cas  uncomfortable and that he was pushing him too har, that Cas didn’t see him in a romantic way.

“What do you mean?” Cas looked up to the stary sky as well.

“For throwing some moves at you, being flirty... I can see it makes you uncomfortable.” Cas heard what Dean said, but didn’t give him any answer on that statement.

“You know the sky here is so much clearer than in the city. So beautiful...” Dean looked at Cas’s face lit up by the moonlight and he was close enough to see the reflection of stars in his eyes. That brought a smile on his face, and the fact that Cas didn’t reply gave him hope, that just maybe... he had a chance.

“You are beautiful...” Dean rumbled out unconsciously as those words escaped his mouth he froze. As turned his glare at Dean blushing uncontrollably, not knowing what to say, he tried to open his mouth but no words came out and he just looked down at the grass.

“Don’t please... don’t...” were the words that escaped Cas’s lips.

“But why not?” Dean looked at Cas.

“Dean, … I am a mess, I get attached... I can be needy, clingy...I … I am not the guy for you... believe me, you need someone confident, strong... not as damaged as me...” Cas whispered out. “ God.. “ he started laughing t himself.” You probably even don’t mean it that was and I am here just over thinking and over reacting. How could someone like you like someone like me...I apologize for this... just forget what I said”

“You got it right... I meant it that way... and damaged or not... I’m willing to take you just the way you are...” Cas’s glare slowly met Dean’s. Cas felt Dean’s gentle touch on his cheek. The thoughts racing in his head, heart biting fast, he was caught in the moment as Dean closed the space between them placing the softest kiss on Castiel’s lips. Cas was in shock he couldn’t react to that, he just froze. Eyes wide open looking into Dean’s.

“Why...why would you do that?... I told you I am damaged...” He pushes away from Dean getting up. “Dean you don’t know me, you met me few days ago... and you don’t understand what you are getting into.”

Those words left Dean shook. He just stared at Cas, eyes filled with pain and guilt.

“What do you mean?” Dean got up and took Cas’s hands.

“You don’t understand Dean... I don’t deserve to be loved,  “ his father's words echo through his mind  _ “No one will ever love you... you don’t deserve to be loved...”. _ “ I don’t deserve... to have the chance to be loved.” Those words struck Dean like a lightning, as he embraced Cas, holding him in his arms he whispered. 

“Cas, I never met anyone that deserves as much as you do... and even if you are damaged... you deserve to be loved and happy.” a single tear role down Castiel’s cheek as he hugged Dean back, hesitantly and slowly burying his face in Deans shirt. There was no reason whatsoever to believe Dean, but he did. Was that a mistake?


End file.
